T-shirt
by Su Padackles
Summary: Jensen usa a camiseta de Jared e...porn! PWP sem pretensões. Apenas uma rapidinha :P


**Dedico essa fic a minhas amigas MarySpnJ2 e Evysmim! **

Jared conhece Jensen como ninguém. Ele sabe decifrar cada expressão que seu amigo e amante faz. Quando ele está feliz, quando sente raiva, sono, fome, e ciúmes. Há algum tempo os dois vem revesando em qual casa dormem, quase ninguém sabe, mas eles estão morando juntos novamente e dividem seus dois apartamentos em Vancouver. Hoje ambos combinaram de dormir na casa de Jared.

Jensen terminou de gravar mais cedo e foi embora antes, alegando estar cansado. Ao chegar em casa, Jared se deparou com uma das cenas mais sexy que já havia presenciado: Jensen estava deitado na cama, de bruços, usando apenas uma das camisetas da campanha que ele, Jared, estava fazendo. A camiseta era enorme para Jensen, e o loiro já havia pedido para Jared lhe dar uma, porém ele havia encomendado uma do tamanho certo.

— Jen... - Jared disse num suspiro. A visão de Jensen sem cueca, com a blusa cobrindo apenas o traseiro dele, usando uma camiseta com a sua foto fez com que Jared ficasse duro instântaneamente. Ele se aproximou da cama e começou a acariciar as pernas do outro, devagar, subindo suas mãos por elas, vendo os pêlos loiros das pernas se arrepiarem com o toque suave.

— Jen... — Jared continuou subindo com suas mãos até que chegou nas definidas nádegas de seu amado. Tocou-as de leve, passando apenas as pontas dos dedos, e bem devagar levantou a camiseta para ter uma visão melhor delas. Jensen, ainda dormindo, deu um gemido baixo.

Jared ficou mais excitado, se é que isso é possível. Ele se despiu rapidamente. Suas carícias com as mãos foram substituídas por sua boca. Beijou as pernas de Jensen, até chegar ao traseiro, e num impulso deu uma leve mordida nela. Jensen que gemia baixo, despertou rapidamente.

— Jay… — Jared continuou beijando Jensen, agora na parte baixa de suas costas, beijos bem suaves, sentindo o gosto do outro. Jensen não falou mais nada, apenas continuou gemendo baixo, todo seu corpo se arrepiando.

Jared o segurava firme pela cintura, o impedindo de se mover. — Deixa que eu vou te dar prazer, não se mova — Jared continuou a levantar a camiseta de Jensen, devagar. E cada parte da pele do outro que aparecia, ele beijava suavemente e passava a ponta dos dedos, levando Jensen a loucura

— Jay, por favor…

— Shhh...deixa eu cuidar de você Jen.

Finalmente Jared tirou a camiseta de Jensen, o outro ainda deitado de bruços. Jared se deitou sobre ele e roçou seu membro duro np traseiro do outro, os corpos suados, os gemidos ficando cada vez mais altos.

— Jay, eu… — Jensen gemia e mexia seu corpo tentando dar algum alívio a sua ereção, e num movimento brusco, abriu um pouco suas pernas, tentando acomodar o membro de Jared, que se esfregava nele agora num ritmo mais forte.

— O que você quer? — Jared perguntou baixinho, no ouvido do outro, o que o fez dar um gemido alto.

— Você…— Jared colocou dois dedos na boca de Jensen, que chupou com gosto e depois os colocou na entrada do loiro. Se surpreendeu ao notar a lubrificação.

— Estava pensando em você quando...ahhhh — Jensen não terminou a frase.

Jared tirou os dedos e num movimento brusco e forte os substituiu por seu membro que já pingava com pré gozo. Jared se movia com paixão. Forte, rápido, batia na próstata do outro, colocado.

— Jay...isso...não para...ahhhhh...Jay! — Jensen gemia alto.

Jared gemia baixo, e sussurrava palavras desconexas no ouvido do outro. Jensen não tinha forças para se mover, apenas deixava Jared lhe tomar, com força e intensidade. Jensen gozou primeiro, todo seu corpo se contorceu, sua visão ficou turva, os olhos reviraram e ele gritou "JARED!". Logo em seguida Jared também gozou, intensamente. Mordeu o ombro de Jensen "Meu".

Apesar de durar apenas alguns segundos, Jared sentia como se fosse uma eternidade, como se nunca mais ele fosse parar de gozar dentro do outro.

— Meu Jensen.

No dia seguinte, Jared acordou depois de Jensen, o que era raro. Levantou-se e foi tomar um banho rápido. Ao chegar na cozinha, viu Jensen tomando seu café, vestindo uma cueca boxer, e a camiseta da Campanha, a mesma que Jared havia usado dias atrás. Ele estava lindo, com cara de sono, cabelos bagunçados, sardas predominando em seu rosto.

— Bom dia, Jay!.

— Bom dia, e Jen...

— Uhm? — O loiro murmurou interrogativamente.

— Você pode ficar com a camiseta. — Jensen deu um sorriso tímido e corou um pouco. Jared nunca o achou tão sexy. "Jensen envergonhado e corando era sexy, mas ele usando a sua camiseta o deixava ainda mais."


End file.
